As heating fuel prices continue to escalate, people are turning to alternate heating sources, such as wood. In order to properly size raw wood for a woodstove or fireplace, it must typically be split into useable portions or pieces.
Wood splitting is typically performed either manually with axes, wedges, hammers, mauls and other manual tools, or with engine and electric motor powered machines. Manual tools are typically heavy, such that use of these tools requires a strong and fit individual. Engine powered machines require a source of fuel. Electric machines require an external power source. In any case, the user must be experienced with these tools and machines, for they are also dangerous devices, which if not used properly, can result in injury or death.